House of Halloween
by dancingonathinline
Summary: It's Halloween at Anubis! What happens when the gang goes trick or treating together? Chapter three REPOSTED! Extra scene!
1. Trick or Treat?

**A/N Ok who loves Halloween! I know I do! Therefore I'm writing this two and or three shot. Even though there's like five of theses stories up. Oh well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Halloween or all the other trademarked items in this first chapter**

_**Nina's POV**_

"Oh NIIIINNNNNA!" Amber called up the stairs. "Come dowwwwwnstaiiiiiiirs!"

"Nooooo." I answered back.

"Why not!" I heard her stomp her foot.

"Because I look ridiculous." I replied.

"So do I Nina!" Patricia called. "But it's Halloween so it's allowed! Now get down here!"

I sighed and walked down the stairs. I saw Fabian's jaw drop and Amber jump up and down in excitement.

"I feel ridiculous." I said.

"You may feel that way but you are the hottest little red riding hood ever! My job here is done." Amber said pointing to Fabian.

I walked over to him and gently closed his mouth. He looked at my face then my legs then my face again.

"Um Nina don't you think you'll be a bit um cold?" He asked.

"No. It's like 70 degrees out." I answered.

"It's just I'm not sure I like this." He said gesturing to my ripped tights and low cut shrt.

"I don't look good?" I asked hurt.

"No it's not that! It's just I'm not sure I want every boy on campus gaping at my girlfriend." He replied snaking an arm around my waist.

"Well if you get lucky everyone wll be too busy staring at pirate Patricia instead of me." I said kissing his cheek as we walked out the door.

He chuckled at my joke before answering. "Yea I think she has it the worst although Mara as a Bollywood actress is pretty interesting to look at."

"Yea I think Amber's the only one we saw coming you know being obsessed with Grease as she is." I said as we caught up with the rest of the group.

"Ok so we'll split up in pairs. Me and Alfie. Jerome and Patricia. Mara and Mick. And Nina and Fabian." Amber announced.

Jerome continued. "We meet back here at midnight-"

"Ahhh the witching hour." Alfie interrupted.

"Alfie not now." Jerome snapped. "Hit up as many houses as you can. Get as much candy as you can. It's eight oclock now. You have four hours. Disperse!"

We all scurried away in our pairs ready to get some candy. And for me and Fabian at least we were out to get some revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN DUN DUN DUUUUN! So by now theres like 5 stories like this (I started two weeks ago and finished today) but I guarentee mine WILL be different. Costumes are on my profile. I think the guys (with the exception of Alfie as his vampire self) are just dressed normally so that they can protect there girls who are dressed umm not so cleanly...so yea.**


	2. Help us!

**A/N I feel sick so I'm home from school. I updated Till Summer Comes Around and after this I'll probaby update my other two stories. Chapters will be pretty short cuz I have a massive headache. The only reason I'm updating is cuz I got 9 reviews on the first chapter which I thought was awesome.**

**Dedicated to: patromefan A Reviewing Reader and Carly for leaving the nicest reviews ever!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Halloween or all the other trademarked items in this first chapter**

_**Fabian's POV**_

"So babe what's the plan?" I asked Nina as we walked through the woods.

"Revenge. Also known as scaring the living crap out of Jerome and the rest of the house!" She replied happily.

"I see. Now do you have the stuff?"

"By stuff do you mean fake blood, scissors, and Trudy's sister on speed dial?"

"Yup!"

"Then yes I have the stuff. Now get on the floor it's almost midnight." She said pushing me to the ground. She got to work covering me in fake blood and ripping my shirt. She ran off at quarter to twelve giggling as she went.

_**Amber's POV**_

We all stood waiting for Nina and Fabian to come back. They were nearly an hour late.

"Guys maybe something bad happened?" Mara said wringing her fingers together.

"Babes calm down I'm sure they're fine." Mick replied eating the last of his candy.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard someone scream.

"That sounds like Nina!" Jerome exclaimed.

We all ran off towards her voice.

"Nina! Nina where are you?" We called.

"I'm over here! Come quick it's Fabian!"

We found her next to the opening of the woods.

"He's down here." She cried her voice frantic with worry.

We walked into the clearing and saw Fabian. His shirt was torn in many places and he was covered in blood. Jerome ran over and felt his pulse.

"It's barely there." He said quietly. "We gotta get him to the hospital fast."

"Who has Trudy's sister's number? She's a doctor remember?" I asked frantically.

"I have it." Nina said. "I already called her. She should be here soon."

As if on cue Trudy's sister Lauren pulled up. She took one look at Fabian and started barking orders.

"Get him in the car now. Not all of you can ride with us. Only four fit in the car including Fabian and Nina. Which means only one of you can come with. Who's it gunna be?" She said quickly.

"Me." I answered immediately. I scrambled into the front seat.

"I'm sending a second car for the rest of you." Lauren screamed out the window as we drove to the hospital.

"Nina can you tell me what happened?" Lauren said as they wheeled Fabian through the hospital.

"I don't know." She said between sobs. "We split up for ten minutes. He said he had to use the bathroom and he ran off into the woods. I heard a scream and I found him like that."

"Ok we'll go see what we can do." Lauren said running off into Fabian's room.

The rest of the gang showed up shortly after. Hours passed and Lauren still hadn't returned from Fabian's room. Suddenly she came out.

"He's stable. He suffered multiple stab wounds to the chest and arms. Many look like defense wounds. We also found his phone. It's dead though so if any of you have a spare charger we can charge it to find out more of what may have happened. You can go see him now." She handed Nina his cellphone and walked away.

We all filed into Fabian's room. It was heartbreaking to see all the wires hooked up to him like that. We gathered around him Nina in the seat closest.

"Hey Fabes." She cried holding his hand."You gotta get better ok honey. For me?" She kissed his forehead.

Suddenly his pulse started dropping. Nina held onto him tightly crying as a loud beep filled the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUN. Only one chapter left. This isn't spellchecked cuz it's way longer then I thought it would be and my head is (excuse my french) kicking ass right now. So just try your best to understand whats happening. I probably wont update my other stories till tonight. Ugh review at least to make me feel a bit better.<strong>


	3. The Reveal

**A/N I just wanna finish this up now. I can't wait any longer to write about the reveal!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA or Halloween or all the other trademarked items in this LAST chapter**

**ALERT! IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER DON'T SKIP OVER IT REREAD IT I ADDED A LITTLE EXTRA SCENE IN! **

_**Amber's POV**_

It's been two days since Halloween. Two days since Fabian died. Two days since Nina stopped talking to us all. Today was the day of his funeral. Mara, Patricia, and I were getting Nina ready when she burst into tears for the thirtieth time this week.

"Nina shush it's ok. He's happier now." I reassured hugging my best friend.

"Have they found *sniffle* the charger yet?" She asked. I was shocked. She hadn't spoken anything but yes or no since he ... left.

"Yea sweetie they found it." Mara said quietly. We'd been looking for Fabian's cellphone charger since the incident. Nina was certain that if we turned on his phone we would find out who hurt Fabian.

"Come on." Patricia said quietly. "It's time."

We all walked slowly down the steps supporting Nina as best as we could. We arrived at Fabian's burial spot. Right under the willow tree. Where Nina wanted him to be.

Mick and Jerome slipped the coffin into the ground. Nina burst into tears. She placed a red rose on his grave and walked off. We all followed slowly.

"Is it charged?" Mick asked anxiously. He had tear stains down his cheeks. I don't blame him either Fabian was his best friend.

"Yea." Jerome replied carefully holding the phone like it was a holy item.

"Turn it on." Nina said before dashing upstairs.

Jerome handed the phone to Alfie.

"I can't do it man. I'm sorry." Jerome said collapsing into a nearby chair. Alfie turned on the phone and put it in the center of the living room table.

"Should we call Lauren?" Mara asked.

"No not yet." I replied. "Nina wouldn't like for Fabian's possible last words to be heard by a bunch of cops."

"Your right. I wouldn't." Nina said from the doorway. She sniffled once before gesturing to the dining table. "Should we go over here?" She asked.

We all followed her over to the table. She picked up the phone and got into his voicemail.

"Didn't he have a password?" Mick asked.

"It was my birthday." She replied sniffling.

"You have two new voice messages. New message." The machine spurted. We all held our breath as Fabian's voice filled the room.

"Hey ... If you're hearing this ... I'm not around anymore ... I know ... I don't have ... much time left ... Mick ... You were an amazing ... friend ... Nina ... I love you ... Forever and always ..."

Nina ran up the stairs crying as she went.

"Play the next message." Mick said.

"Ahem." Fabian's voice said. "If you're hearing THIS message then Nina just ran upstairs. I can see you all right now." We all gasped. "Yea I'm better now. I'll see you guys later. How does midnight sound? *laugh* As if you guys had a choice."

The line went dead.

"I. Have. NEVER. Feared Rutter so much." Jerome whispered.

"C'mon guys it's getting late. It's not like anything will happen anyway. This is Fabian we're talking about." Mick said.

We all went to go get ready for bed. The next morning we went downstairs to find everyone surrounding Jerome.

"What's going on?" Nina asked.

"I found this on my arm this morning." Jerome said holding out his arm.

"Jerome. Killed. Me." Nina read. "You bastard!"

"Nina I swear I didn't do it!"

"That's not what your arm says!" I shouted.

"Alfie probably wrote this!"

"Guys think about the second voicemail. What if Fabian's still here?" Mara asked.

"What second voicemail?" Nina asked.

"He left a second one saying he was gunna um visit." Mick replied.

"Exactly he must've visited and wrote on Jerome's arm!" I shouted.

"Amber I've never agreed more!" Nina replied advancing on Jerome.

"Stop!" Alfie cried.

"What?" Nina replied.

"There's a third voicemail."

"Play it!" I ordered. He pushed the button.

"Hey guys it's me again. I'll be there in like ten minutes. See you soon."

"Alfie. When was this messaged left?" Mara asked shaking.

"Nine minutes ago."

"Which means?"

"I'm here." Fabian replied from the doorway. He was wearing the same plaid shirt he wore that night. It had no blood on it. He looked the same except he was a shade paler.

"Fabes!" Nina cried. She ran straight into his arms and held him tight.

"Neens I missed you so much!"

They just held each other crying for nearly twenty minutes.

"Um I hate to break up this reunion but how are you here?" Patricia asked.

"Why I'm a ghost isn't it obvious?" Fabian said sitting on the couch holding Nina in his lap.

"How long?" Nina asked.

"Ten more minutes." He replied squeezing her a little tighter.

"Don't go."

"I wish I didn't need to."

Tears started trickling down Nina's face.

"Now don't do that!" Fabian said wiping away her tears.

"But I'm gunna miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too." He said. He kissed her softly but passionately. Suddenly he lifted Nina off his lap and dashed out the door. Nina curled into a ball and started crying again.

"Nina please don't cry!" Mick said.

"Of course I won't cry." Nina said. She wiped away all her tears.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked.

"Well it's all a simple game of revenge." Mara said.

"WHAT!" We all screamed.

"You see..." Fabian said walking back into the house, his normal skin tone intact.

"Last week all of you -with the exception of Mara of course- locked me and Fabian in the attic for the entire night!" Nina said.

"Then when they were having a private conversation..." Mara started.

"You recorded it." Fabian finished.

"And played it at breakfast the next morning." Lauren finished walking out of the hall closet.

"So Fabian was never hurt?" I asked confused.

"Nope."

"But he had no pulse!" Jerome cried. "I felt it myself!"

"I took Taekwondo for seven years. When I went for my blackbelt testing I needed to meditate for an hour. That's how I dropped my pulse." Fabian explained.

"But we were just at your funeral!" I objected.

"Fake funeral. Fake body. Really guys it's not that confusing."

"But where have you been staying?" Mick asked. "I would have noticed if you were sneaking in every night."

"You know how me and Amber have this super huge closet?" Nina asked.

We all nodded.

"I've been sleeping there." Fabian finished.

"So THAT'S what that noise was!" I exclaimed.

"What noise?" Nina asked while playing with Fabian's fingers.

"That chainsaw snore!"

"So wait it was all a prank?" Alfie clarified.

"YES!" Nina, Fabian, and Mara replied.

"But Nina you can't act!"

"Well Jason helped me out a lot." She giggled. "And when that didn't work I just imagined life without Fabian. That got the tears flowing." She hugged Fabian tightly.

"But wait what about this last voicemail?" Patricia asked holding Fabian's phone.

"What voicemail? I only left three." Fabian answered.

"Play it." Nina ordered.

"You have one new voice message. New message."

"It's not over yet kiddies. The season of fright has only just begun!" A mysterious voice screamed the message and ended with evil laughter.

We all shivered with fright as the laughter filled the air. When it subsided two words were left playing.

"Happy Halloween."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not spellchecked. I just wanted this out of the way. I had SO much fun writing this! I can't wait till Christmas! Happy Halloween you guys!**


End file.
